


Out in the Open

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Skirts, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide come to the mutual agreement to spice up their relationsihp. So Kaneki takes the initiative to wear the skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

Kaneki sat on the bench, trembling slightly in the nippy air. He didn’t look up from his slightly spread knees. He knew that anyone could look up the skirt that he was wearing and see just what was wrong with him. He’d always wanted to wear a skirt. It didn’t have anything to do with gender or his sex, he just thought that skirts looked nice. So wearing one seemed appealing.

Apparently, Hide had the same idea.

“Hey, Kaneki,” he said, trotting over from the food truck with a coffee in each hand. Hide sat down next to him and leaned over. “How’re you holding up?” he whispered slowly into his ear.

The hot breath made Kaneki shudder even more for a moment. He reached up and pulled the pastel pink beanie down further over his white hair. “Can we go home?” he asked.

“Come on! No one’s gonna judge you for wearing a skirt! If they do, I’ll punch em’ right in the face!” Hide said, spilling the coffee a bit as he made a motion with his fists.

“That isn’t the- eh- probable,” he said, trying not to moan.

“Oh yea,” Hide said, as if he’d just realized something. He leaned in even closer and placed a kiss on Kaneki’s cheek. He whispered, even more heated than before. “I completely forgot, about that vibrator I shoved up your ass this morning.” He set down one of the coffees on th bench before glancing down at the bulge slowly appearing under the skirt. “Looks like you’ve been doing fine.” He reached out a hand and placed it onto his thigh over the skirt.

“Hide! No, someone can see us!” Kaneki said quietly.

“If you really wanna stop and go home, we can,” Hide said, taking his hand off. His eyes were serious.

He promised that morning that they could stop whenever Kaneki wanted. It wasn’t like Hide didn’t know this was dangerous. Anyone could see them to be honest. He’d chosen a pretty secluded area of the park, but no place was perfect for something like this.

Kaneki looked around, making sure that no one was in the direct area. It wasn’t like Hide was the only one excited to do this. He carefully whispered to him, “I’ll be okay.”

Hide looked at him for a while before nodding. “Just remember the safe word, okay?” Kaneki smiled and nodded in agreement. That was when Hide fell back into his role.

He lifted up the hem of Kaneki’s skirt to reveal a slowly growing boner. He pressed the tip of his finger into the slit, causing him to squirm a bit under his touch and let out a few tiny whimpers. He looked up at Kaneki’s face. Sharp teeth grazed his lower, chapped lip as he tried to literally bite back moans. Hide smiled and took hold of the cock before flicking his wrist up and down in a steady rhythm.

Kaneki wasn’t really moaning as much has he was groaning. Deep, shaky breaths had just the slightest under tone of arousal to follow them. Kaneki’s eyes weren’t watching him. Instead, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of the woods around the area they were sitting in, shielding their little corner of the park.

He wanted to be seen, as scary as the idea was. He wanted someone to catch him getting jacked off by his boyfriend in the middle of a park. So, when Hide leaned up and started knowing on his neck, he let out the loudest moan he could. He wanted someone to hear, to come and find them.

“Shut up, slut,” Hide said, making him shudder and bit his lip again. “I might start to think that you want someone to see you like this. Do you?”

He did. “N-No.”

Hide stopped flicking his wrist and Kaneki looked over at him. His eyes went dark. “No what?”

Kaneki squirmed from the lack of friction before he figured out what he’d said wrong. “No sir. I don’t want to be seen like this.”

He started moving his hand again. “Then you might wanna shut the fuck up,” he breathed gently into his ear.

Kaneki tried to be quieter, but couldn’t seem to calm down when he finally shot out over the ground in front of the bench. His eyes began to water a bit at the sensation. He’d just cum in public, where anyone could have seen. His cum would now cover this path. It felt good.

Hide turned the vibrator off and flopped his skirt back down as he leaned up to kiss him delicately on the cheek. “Feel good?” he asked.

Kaneki could only nod as Hide stood from the bench and began knocking leaves over the cum trail, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

With a smile on his face, he handed Kaneki the coffee he’d grabbed earlier. Picking up the other one from its place on the bench, he helped him stand up. “Come on, we have to get out of here,” he said, still smiling.

Kaneki felt even better now. Before, the vibrator had been running and his cock was proudly hard under his skirt. Now he could feel a bit of his semen still drip delicately down his leg. He looked down to make sure it wasn’t noticeable and, surprisingly, it wasn’t. So he let that wet, sticky sensation send shivers up his spine all the way back to the apartment where Hide practically leapt on him.

He tackled him to the ground, roughly pressing his tongue into his mouth. Both of them were high on the adrenaline from what they’d just done. It didn’t take too long for Hide to have his pants around his knees as he pulled the vibrator. The lube from that morning was still leaking from his hole, but Hide picked a small vile of it from his pocket and using it to further pump his own cock as he stood up on his knees, looking down at Kaneki.

“Oh, you did good today,” he said. “I think you deserve something special. Do you want this?”

Kaneki nodded, trying to keep his hands away from his own erection. Hide picked up his right leg, thus twisting him onto his left side. Without any further warning or preparation, he was slammed into. He looked a beautiful mess with his brown skirt flung over the hem of the soft pink coat. His flushed cheeks were starting to match his hat, which only further contrasted with his bright white hair. His one grey eye glanced at him from under his eye lashes. Kaneki’s mouth hung open, tiny pink tongue moving with every pant and moan.

“I wonder how the CCG would react to seeing something like this,” Hide said, his voice staying strong as he pounded into Kaneki with his leg hanging over his shoulder. “I mean, they don’t even know who you are. Imagine the look on those investigators’ faces if they knew I could do this to the infamous eye patch.” Kaneki’s moans grew stronger. “Maybe we should give them a show some time.”

At that thought, Kaneki came. With his eyes closed, he could imagine being watched by the investigators in that state. The people he faced in combat, the people he saw at lunch on the days Hide invited him out. The idea of someone he knew seeing him like that.

Hide didn’t come undone as quickly as he continued pounding in and out until he finally came. He pulled out and laid down on the ground next to Kaneki so that they could look at one another. They were both smiling grandly they panted on the floor. Hide reached out and pulled Kaneki close so that they could kiss. It was a delicate kiss, not like the one before. Then they rested there, foreheads pressed against each other.

“I love you,” Hide said.

“I love you too,” Kaneki answered.


End file.
